


All to no avail

by AcesToAces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Adult Content, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Captivity, Chains, Collars, Comfort, Crying, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con, Work In Progress, but more plot than porn tbh, not that there's much plot though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesToAces/pseuds/AcesToAces
Summary: Ben finds himself taken by a ruthless gangster, Victor, who want's to break him.While his days are filled with rape and torture he slowly learns how Victors household works and how to best fit in to survive.Very original, I know. More tags to come, I have no idea where I'm going with this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarning for everything (read the tags), but it's AO3, I know this is what your'e here for.  
> I don't know where I'm going with this, so don't expect regular updates. I'll try my best though.  
> I'm not a native speaker, feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> The title is inspired by the Muse song Stockholm Syndrome. Could have made that the title but it was to much on the nose for my taste :D  
> Okay thats it, have fun... or so.

_He couldn’t move. It wasn’t like he didn’t try though. His muscles just wouldn't obey.  
He also couldn’t see, which was equally frustrating.  
And he was tired.  
So tired.  
He tried to remember what happened.  
There was a bar, somehow, and people. Friends? They look familiar at least.  
And this girl, such a beauty. Kissing him. Must be his girlfriend then, mustn’t she.  
His head hurt a lot, so he stopped thinking and dozed off for a while.  
There was a soft, deep vibration going on somewhere. Still couldn’t move or see though. But he heard muffled voices, as if someone next room was talking.  
The people at the bar were his friends, he remembered now. They celebrated some birthday or so. But the girl wasn’t his girlfriend, she was just looking for quick sex at the toilet. He was down for it, she was hot. He also remembered the man who had been staring at him. He was used to it by now, that people of all genders kept staring whenever they met him for the first time. It was his eyes, this eerie colour between blue and grey, and his sharp face surrounding them. He never really considered himself good-looking, but the older he got the more intense were the looks he got. It bothered him more than he would admit in front of his friends. They envied him for his appearance without understanding the downsides of being incredibly attractive.  
The man in the bar had been different though. Normally, people would stare, girls would maybe giggle or give him what they found seductive looks. Sometimes men would try that too, but he wasn’t really into guys.  
But that man on that night didn’t look seductive, or hungry even. He looked possessive, and that was way more frightening than he could ever imagine.  
Another memory came to mind. He wanted to go home, after he fucked that girl in the toilet.  
But after that, no matter how hard he tried, everything seemed black and blurry.  
There was some pain.  
And screams.  
That was it.  
The vibration stopped.  
He tried to focus, tried to understand what was happening, but it was so hard, and his head still was hurting so much.  
“Thank you for taking care of that Victor. It’s much appreciated.”  
“I’m glad to help. Are you sure you don’t want to do it yourself though?”  
“I’d love to, but you know me, I have other things on my mind. Besides, you did so well with the last one. I think he’s in the very best hands.”  
“I’ll tell you when he’s ready.”  
“Again, thank you. Take all the time you need.”  
He dozed of again.  
He didn’t hear the trunk opening.  
He didn’t hear Victors surprised voice.  
“Now, you’re a real treasure, aren’t you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. For every chapter I post I usually try to write two more, so I have some in stock :D  
> I'll try to upload weekly, but my mind's a mess, so no guarantee for that.  
> Thanks for the kudos <3

It was a weird awakening for Ben, starting with the fact, that he had no idea where he was. He didn’t know the small, windowless room. The single bed he was in was certainly not his. The most offsetting thing though was the strange weight to his neck. Even though he was still dizzy from just waking up, he found, to his shock, that a heavy metal collar was locked around his neck, and a thick chain was hanging from it, locked to a hook that was secured in the bare brick wall at the top of the bed. Also, he still couldn't really move.  
For some time, he thought it was a joke, conducted by his friends, and he took a moment to take a closer look at the room. It was not very telling, there was just the bed he was on, a dim lightbulb and a massive wooden door. He couldn't see the camera that was installed in it, if he could he would have panicked sooner. For now, he just waited patiently for someone to scream “it’s a prank” at him.  
He waited for a long time.  
There were moments when he thought the feeling was coming back to his limbs, but whenever he tried to sit up he felt some kind of blurry weakness in his brain.  
He got thirsty after an hour or so, and slowly began to question whether this really was a prank. The first hint of fear struck him. He cleared his voice. “Hello?”  
Nothing.  
He tried again, after a few minutes, feeling awkward. “Hello? James? Tyrone? Is that you? Come on guys, it’s not funny.”  
Again, nothing.  
Another glimpse of fear.  
What kind of a prank would that even be, he wondered. Also, his friends weren’t necessarily well-known pranksters. He just came up with the idea because he had refused to believe that this was real. He still did. But he had allowed fear to hit him twice, and it got harder and harder to push it away. It came more often now. He could feel his heart beating faster, his was breath less and less calm. The first panic attack came half an hour later.  
By that time he had stopped caring about his awkward, horror-movie like shouts.  
“HELLO? HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE, I DON’T KNOW WHERE I AM!”  
He hated himself for it, he had thought that he was tough, but the helplessness made him feel vulnerable, and that made him feel equally angry and scared.  
He had another panic attack, not short after the first. After his breath steadied, he managed to curl up in the corner of the bad and cried like a baby. Being tough wasn’t an option anymore. He cried himself to sleep, the panic-attacks had exhausted him, as had the screaming.  
When he woke up his throat was as dry as the desert.  
He could feel the salt of dried tears on his cheeks and angrily rubbed it of. The chain that connected his neck to the wall rattled when he moved and it drove him insane. He could feel his feet now though. He tried to ignore the sound and rolled to the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the stone floor tiles, which felt surprisingly warm. With some adjusting of his balance he managed to stand. The wall opposite to the bed was just half a meter away and he used it to hold on to while shakily making his way to the door. The chain stopped him abruptly before he could reach it. He felt another panic attack rising inside, but he used his anger to keep it down. Instead, he found, he was near enough to kick the door, so he did that. It hurt his foot, and he screamed, a raspy scream out of a throat that was longing for water. He fell over. “Please...” he whispered.  
To his surprise, he heard the door open. He sat up to see what was happening and saw a girl entering the room. She was about his age, maybe a bit younger. She looked friendly, was smiling even, and more importantly, she was carrying a water bottle. She opened it, and gave it to him. Without hesitation, Ben took the bottle and emptied half of it in one huge swallow. Then he paused, suddenly remembering his lack of movement before.  
“Is it drugged?” he asked, feeling scared.  
The girl shook his head, still smiling at him.  
Ben pushed the fear aside. “Where am I?” he asked with as much authority he could.  
She shook her head again, the smile fading.  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?” he yelled.  
She put a finger on her lips and shook her head again. He got to his feet and grabbed her arm, pulling her in.  
“TELL ME WHERE I AM! TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT!”  
She didn’t look frightened when he screamed at her, neither did she when he started shaking her shoulders. She just put a hand on his shoulder and have him an apologetic look. Only a second later, a tall, muscular man ran into the room and pushed Ben onto the bed. He took a moment to check on the girl. When he found her unharmed, he told her to leave with a nod, and she did. Then he turned his face back to Ben. He looked angry. He came a step closer, but than stopped as if he just realised something. He tilted his head, and Ben saw a cable in his right ear. There was a pause where nothing happened, then the man nodded, took the half full water bottle and emptied it on the floor. Without a word he then left the room, closing the wooden door behind him. Ben stared at the door for a while, only realising after the man was gone, that he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

From his office, Victor was watching him. He had been watching him the whole day, making sure to send in the water at the perfect moment. He studied the boys incredibly handsome face. Jonathan really had an eye for beauty, he remembered the last one he got from him as if it was yesterday. “Hard to break”, Jonathan had said. “Dim witted. Doesn’t even speak. Dad’s this Nazi-Dude. Remember him?”  
Victor did remember him. Half German, half Swede. Very clever business man. Not clever enough to not get into Jonathans way though. Also his racism was nothing but annoying. Losing his only child to the man he tried to betray was a punishment fitting the crime. Only Jonathan got bored. He wasn’t patient enough to fully break a human. That’s why he was relying on Victor. Victor was a master in this field.  
He got himself out of the memories and turned his attention back to the new boy. The face really was remarkable. He was glad he stopped Jackson before beating it to mush, even though Jackson was very skilled when it came to beating people. Still. If anyone was to touch that face it would be him, and him alone, Victor thought. The boy was moving now, turning his head left and right as if to check if he was watched. Then he slowly crawled of the bed to the small water puddle on the floor. He took a few deep breaths before he bent his head to the puddle and begin to suck the water off the floor. Even through the camera Victor could see his tears of shame and humiliation, and he smiled. He would visit him soon. Maybe even this night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Victor.  
> Thanks for the Kudos <3

Ben didn’t sleep well.  
He was trying, he really was. He still had no idea what was happening but he was sure he needed every bit of strength. But of course it was hard to find peace in this unknown surroundings, where the light was always on, and he wasn’t even sure it was night time. The chain wasn’t helping much either. The slightest move would bring it to rattle, remembering him of the situation in a cruel, unforgiving way. And the collar hurt. His thoughts were racing. Was that a kidnapping? His parents weren’t poor, they’d sure pay for him to be released. Surely, the police was already looking for him. There was hope. There had to be.   
He managed to fall asleep eventually. It wasn’t long or refreshing, but for two or three hours he could escape from… well wherever he was. It cleared his mind from the panic. The fear was still there, but he could see things more clearly.  
The first thing he saw quite clearly when he woke up, was the man that was sitting in a chair near the door. He was probably in his late thirties. His dark hair was messy, he was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. No shoes. And he was just sitting there, staring at Ben. It made him feel uneasy. Nobody spoke for a while. Then, the man asked: “What’s your name, boy?”  
It was the first thing someone had said to him since he had been brought here. Just hearing another humans voice made him want to cry, but he pushed back the tears and stared back at him. “Where am I?” he replied.  
The man didn’t say anything for a while, then he repeated: “what’s your name?”  
“Why should I tell you?” Ben shouted. “Who are you? What is this place?”  
Again, the man just remained awfully calm. “Don’t make it harder for you”, he said after a few minutes. “What is your name?”  
There was something about this man, his presence, his aura maybe, that disturbed Ben. His predatory patience was frightening. “I’m Ben.”  
A faint smile crossed the man’s lips. “Ben”, he repeated softly. “That short for something?”  
“Benedict”  
“Nice to meet you Benedict”, he said the name as if it was a poem. “My name is Victor. This is my house.”  
“Did you kidnap me?” Ben asked.  
Victor shook his head. “Not really my field of business.”  
Ben too a deep breath. “Why am I here?” he finally asked, and was surprised at how calm his voice was.   
Victor shrugged. “Jonathan took you, you’d have to ask him to know why. Your astonishing face might be a reason. But you know, he isn’t really patient when it comes to new toys. Maybe the thrill of kidnapping you was enough, but I suppose he’ll want you back one day. Until then he asked me to teach you some manners.”  
The lack of emotion in Victors voice was shocking to Ben, as was the realisation that there wasn’t even a higher plan in his abduction, his kidnapper didn’t actually care about him or his parents money. And what else did Victor say, Jonathan, whoever the hell that was, wasn’t patient with his toys? Suddenly Ben got angry again.   
“Listen man”, he said. “I’m not a toy. Neither his nor yours. And my manners are perfectly fine. Let me go now and I’ll forget about this, I promise.”  
Victor smiled. “You’re in no place to negotiate, love. You belong to me now. I own you.”  
“You don’t own my you fucking psycho. I am a human fucking being, I have rights.”  
For the first time a hint of anger flushed over Victors face. It was just a tiny moment, but Ben saw it.   
“You’re new, and this must be hard, I understand that.”  
“Then let me go!”  
“Please don’t interrupt me”, Victor said, his voice a bit sharper then before. He waited a moment, and when Ben remained silent, he continued. “You’re new, which means you didn’t have time to fully understand the situation. So I’ll explain it to you now. I own you. You belong to me. You obey me. If you don’t I punish you. If you try to run, I punish you. Your purpose is to please me, and Jonathan eventually. That’s it. That’s your rights right there.”  
He paused for a moment and carefully watched Bens face, to make sure he understood everything.   
“I promise you, the less you revolt, the faster you adapt, the more enjoyable your life will be. You’re not the first kid that landed here. Some of them grew to like me eventually.”  
“And the rest?” Ben asked scoffingly.   
Victor shrugged. “That’s a story for another time. You’re scared enough already. Anything else you want to know?”  
Surprised by the question, Ben looked into Victors dark eyes to see if he was joking. Apparently, he wasn’t.   
“I need to go to the toilet”, Ben said quietly. “And I’m hungry.”  
“I cant help you with food, it’s past midnight and everyone else is asleep. You’ll have to wait until the morning.”  
He stood up and came close to the bed and Ben crawled backwards.   
“”No need to be scared”, Victor said, pulled a key from the pocket of his sweatpants and opened the lock of the chain. “Come on.”  
Slowly, Ben got on his feet and followed Victor to the door. Before they left the room the man turned to him and pierced him with his look. “Don’t try anything stupid. Believe me when I tell you, there is no way to escape. Okay?”  
Ben nodded, so Victor opened the door. They entered a corridor. It looked like two more rooms like Bens were next to it, judging by the two doors. To the left was a huge window that seemed to open to an illuminated outdoor pool, but it was hard to tell, because it was kinda dark “outside”. On the other side was a wall with an open door in it. Behind it the corridor continued, he could see an archway at the right hand side, and, more importantly, stairs on the other side. They led upwards. Looks like I’m in some kind of basement, Ben thought. That's good to know.   
Opposite of the door the just came from, next to a weirdly out of place looking sofa and another Archway that led to a dark room, was another door that Victor opened for him. It led to a small bathroom, with a toilet, a shower and a sink.  
“You have five minutes. I’ll wait.”  
He handed Ben the end of the chain and sat on the sofa. Ben stepped into the room and closed the door. There was nothing to lock it with, but he hadn't expected that anyway. He took a few deep breaths, then walked over to the toilet and started counting. While peeing he scanned the room for a weapon, but there wasn’t really anything. He still had four minutes left and decided to take a quick shower. He stripped as quickly as he could, while praying for Victor to not enter the room. There where a few bottles with soap, shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Maybe he could use one of the shampoo bottles to squeeze liquid into Victors eyes, but that didn’t seem like a good plan.   
It was still the only one he had. He decided to skip the shower, and dressed again, which was annoying because the chain made everything much harder. He pulled it through the neckhole of his shirt and then wrapped it around his shoulders so his hands wee free. Than he took one of the bottles. Victor had said it was night, and everyone else was asleep. Maybe he could knock the man out somehow, make his way upstairs and leave without no one noticing. According to his counting he still had a minute, so probably surprise was on his side. If he acted. Now. Ben wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and opened the bottle. Than he reached for the door.   
In one fluent move, he opened the door, jumped out and squeezed the bottle in Victors general direction. Maybe it was luck, or his adrenaline that improved his aim, but he got him right into the left eye. Victor screamed, and even tough he sounded more angry than hurt he closed his eyes. Ben ran past him through the open door and towards the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed from my username, I'm asexual as... well... fuck. :D  
> So every sex-scene I write feels maximum awkward for me, whether its consensual or not. Why do I tell you this? I don't know. Probably so you don't judge me on my lack of understanding how this stuff is supposed to work. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comment <3

He didn’t get far.   
After he passed the door that parted the “cell rooms” from the rest of the house, he went for the stairs. But before he could reach them, the tall man that saved the girl from Ben this morning stepped out of the archway on the right side. He didn’t even move fast, nearly casually he grabbed Bens arm and forced him to stop. Ben started hitting and kicking in every direction, but he was no match for the steal muscles of his opponent, who grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the wall under the stairs. He gave Ben a frown that clearly said “why on earth would you do that, you idiot”. Ben was wondering the same thing. But he had acted out of an instinct, even though he had a plan it was pure desperation that made him actually follow it. Now, with dropping adrenaline level, he started to panic again, and when he saw Victor coming through the door, with reddish eyes and an angry smile, he knew he screwed up.   
“Fuck”, he whispered.   
“Get him back”, Victor said with a growling undertone. Nothing was left from the calm, nearly friendly voice he used before. He handed the man the key and went upstairs. The man pulled Ben back to the room he came from and locked the chain back to the hook, but this time he made sure the chain was much shorter. So short in fact, that Ben couldn’t even leave the bed. With one last incomprehensible look he turned around. He didn’t close the door when he left, so Ben could hear what was going on outside. There wasn’t much to hear at first. The tall man walked back to the room he came from. Now, with his mind calming, Ben remembered that he had seen some kind of small living room behind that archway.   
Of course, he thought. He is some kind of guard and was killing time there, basically waiting for me to run. I’m such an idiot.  
It seemed as if his senses were still sharpened from the adrenaline rush because he could hear someone coming downstairs. Or maybe Victor made his steps extra loud, to let him know that he was coming. Ben found himself shivering form the tension and clenched his fists. The steps stopped, and now he could hear the men talking.   
“You OK boss?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Thank you, Jackson. Your reflexes are pretty great.”  
“That’s what you pay me for.”  
“You know what, I don’t think I need you for the rest of the night, why don’t you go to bed early?”  
“Sounds good to me. You sure you don’t need anything else? Your eye doesn’t look great.”  
“No, I’m good. But you can do me a favour and check on Liv, there was still light in her room.”  
“Okay. Good luck with the boy then. And good night.”  
“Good night.”  
Now there were steps again, fading. Ben guessed it was the tall man – Jackson? – going upstairs. He lay totally still, to catch every possible sound, but there was nothing. Slowly he tried to relax his cramped fists and realised he had pushed his fingernails so hard into the flesh of his hands that they were bleeding. He flexed his fingers and shook his hands a bit, then waited again. After a time that felt like eternity he heard steps again, coming closer, but slowly. Painfully slowly. Ben felt his breath fasten again. He just wanted it to be over, whatever it was that was coming at him, he didn’t think he could stand the anticipation any longer. He was a trembling mess already.   
Finally, he could see Victors silhouette in the door frame. Jackson had ben right, his eye looked terrible. It was red and a bit swollen. But that wasn’t even close as frightening as the expression on victors face. There was anger in it, sure, but the calmness was also still there, and something else, a predatory hunger. He stepped into the room and Ben crawled back as much as he could.   
“I told you to not do anything stupid.”  
It was nothing more than a raw, growly whisper.  
“I told you to obey me. And that I would make your life much easier.”  
He came closer to the bed.   
“And I told you I would punish you.”  
Before Ben could react, the man was on the bed, pinning the boys hands to the mattress with his. Ben was surprised by the strong, iron grip. Victor didn’t look as muscular as Jackson, but that was maybe just because Jackson was so pumped that anyone next to him looked small. But Victor obviously was way stronger than Ben. With ease he threw him around on his belly, then grabbed both wrists with one hand. He used the other hand to pull down Bens pants and underwear and the boy suddenly realised what Victor meant before with “ Your purpose is to please me”  
A paralizing coldness grew from his heart outwards.   
“Please”, he said. “Please don’t.”  
“It’s a bit to late for that, don’t you think”, was the answer.   
Ben started crying. “Please, I swear, I won’t do it again. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t do it.”  
“Remember how you feel now”, Victor said. “Remember this the next time you try to do something I specifically told you not to do. And get used to the feeling.”  
Ben felt something warm touching his butt cheeks and sobbed. He tried to wiggle out of Victors grip but it was pointless. He deliberately did not try to look what was going on, since feeling it was already to much.   
“Relax, try to enjoy it”, he could hear Victor say with a wicked undertone.   
A moment later his hole felt like bursting. Apparently Victor didn’t use any lube on him, and his cock felt gigantic. And it just got worse, as Ben realised, because now Victor was thrusting his whole length up his ass. And it hurt. Badly. Ben closed his eyes, but there was no way of closing his ears, to shut out Victors moans, or his own sobbing, the slapping noise every thrust made.   
“Fuck you!” it burst out of Ben. “Fuck you, you damn son of a bitch.”  
The answer was just a light chuckle, and then he felt something hit his side. Victor was now beating and fucking him at the same time. After a few seconds, everything hurt, and Victor was still going. And he really seemed to enjoy it, his moans got louder and faster until he finally came inside Ben. He stopped the beating for a moment to enjoy it, then he slowly pulled his cock out of Bens sore ass. He let go of his hands to and stood up. Ben crawled as far into the corner as he could, feeling Victors cum dripping out of his hole. He pulled his pants back up, his eyes and nose were swollen. Victor stood next to the bed, panting and sweaty. He turned his face to Ben and ran his fingers through his hair, in a hopeless try to get it out of his face. He smiled. “Well, that felt good. See you in the morning, Benedict.” He sounded a bit out of breath. “Or do you prefer Ben?”  
Ben, the whimpering mess that he was, didn’t even bother to look at him. “Why would you care?” He whispered.   
Victor shrugged and went to the door. Before leaving the room, he turned back. “Because you and I will spend a lot of time with each other. I think I should at least get your name right.”  
And with that, he left and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning about Victors household  
> Thanks for the kudos and the comment <3

After crying himself to sleep, Ben woke up with his whole body hurting. He had several bruises from where Victor had beaten him, also due to the short chain he slept in a very weird position. But that was nothing compared to his burning ass. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart but that just made it worse. He felt filthy, mostly because he was raped the night before, but also because he didn’t change his clothes in a while and they were stained with tears and snot. He didn’t know what time it was, he could only assume his biorhythm was still intact and it was morning. It seemed to be so, after a few minutes, he heard the door open. He started panicking but relaxed when he saw it wasn’t Victor. Neither was it Jackson, it was the girl from yesterday, in a flowy green dress. She was carrying a tray with another water bottle and a plate with two beautiful looking sandwiches. She put it on the floor and closed the door, before coming closer to the bed. She had her hands up in a defensive position, and since she looked so fragile he didn’t see her as a real threat.  
Even when she slowly sat on the bed and reached for his shirt, he didn’t mind. Her presence was somehow calming and relaxing, the exact opposite of Victors. With a strength he didn’t expect, she ripped his shirt to look at his bruises, and then gently pushed him to lay down. Then she took a tube out of her dress pocket. With light fingers she put ointment on his beaten upper body. When she was finished, she put the tube back in her pocket, got up and picked up the tray. She placed it on the bed, just where she sat a second ago, and gave him a warm smile, before she picked up the remains of his shirt left again. The whole time she hadn’t said a single word.  
For a minute, Ben was just looking at the sandwiches, as if he was trying to find out whether he should actually eat them. But then his hunger won and he took a huge bite out of the first one. It was delicious, so the second one followed straight. He didn’t drink much of the water though, he wasn’t sure when the next time he was allowed at the toilet would be. A few sips would have to do for now.  
After his surprisingly satisfying breakfast, he curled up on the bed again. He dozed of after a while, but woke up whenever he tried to move out of the chains reach. After an hour or two he sipped at the water bottle again, and after another hour or two the door opened again. It was someone new this time, another girl, or a young woman. She was probably around twenty years old, and had something bulky in her hands. The first thing Ben noticed though was the collar around her neck, similar to his own.  
“Are you locked in here too?” he asked immediately. “Is there a way we can escape?”  
She didn’t answer, but this time Ben was just frustrated. “Why does nobody talk to me? Why does nobody help me?”  
The girl put a finger on her lips and smiled shyly. Then she threw the bulky thing at him. It turned out to be a fresh cotton shirt with buttons and soft linen pants. She turned around while he changed into the clothes. After he was finished she showed him the same tube of ointment that the other girl used on him before.  
“I need to go to the toilet”, he said while she was rubbing his bruises, very much less light handed than the other one. He didn’t really need to go yet, he was just yearning to see something else other than that room for a while. Again, she didn’t answer, she just put the lid back on the tube, picked up the tray and his greasy old pants and left. After the door was closed, Ben let out a loud, agonizing scream.

Victor could hear it in his office, the camera and microphone in Bens room where on 24/7. He stopped working for a second to look at the screen that showed the boy. He watched him a bit, then he took his phone out and called Jackson.  
“Take the boy to the restroom for me. And when you bring him back, you can allow him a few inches more chain. But make sure it’s not to long, I don’t want him to strangle me with it tonight.”  
Jackson laughed. “As if that would really happen. Anything else?”  
“No, I don’t think so. Don’t speak to him, but I trust you to remember that from before.”  
“Do you? You just repeated it”, Jackson said.  
Now, Victor laughed. “I guess I did.”  
He ended the call and started another one.  
“Boss?”  
“Tony. Ben didn’t react all to well to Anita. Send someone else in next time.”  
“Okay.”  
“And my mother is coming in a few days, make everyone's shifts work with that. You know what she wants.”  
Victor heard some fast tipping, and then: “Yup.”  
“Thanks, that’s all.”  
He hung up.  
On the screen he saw Jackson entering the boys room. Ben tried to move away as far as possible, which was not very far. Jackson unlocked the chain and pulled the kicking and screaming boy out of the room. The noise stopped after a few seconds, maybe because Ben had realised that Jackson didn’t take him to Victor but just to the toilet. Victor smiled. The boy was such a treasure, he couldn’t wait to see him again tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed last weeks upload, I had covid symptoms and my whole family got testet.  
> We're OK, but that was a lot of stress for several reasons and I couldn't be bothered to post something.  
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos and the comments <3

Ben could only assume it was evening, when the flowy dress girl came back into his room. She had more sandwiches, another water bottle and the ointment with her, along with the calming presence he felt before. Maybe it was her smile, that was so warm and welcoming, even though her eyes had a sad look to them. Or maybe she was just pitying him. Whatever it was, she had a lightness abut her that made him feel a tiny bit safer. Of course the feeling left a bit later, when he had finished his sandwiches, and Victor walked into his room.  
Immediately, Ben crawled back again on the bed, but Victor didn’t approach him yet. Instead, like the night before, he sat on a chair and just looked at him. Ben was to afraid to say anything, so he just waited.  
Finally, Victor said: “What you did yesterday”, he paused for a moment. “Was really stupid.”  
“I know”, Ben whispered. “I’m sorry.”  
“I bet you are”,Victor said. “Just try to remember, that every action of yours have consequences. So while I appreciate you apologizing to me, you actually should apologize to yourself.”  
Ben didn’t say anything, and neither did Victor.   
“How was your day?” the man then asked.   
Ben couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you kidding?”  
Victor didn’t seem to be amused. “I’m not. Is there anything to complain about?”  
Again, Ben felt the urge to laugh, but a look at Victors face told him better not to. So he to a moment to actually think about it. “The chain is a bit short”, he said finally.  
Victor nodded. “That’s because you tried to run yesterday. The better you behave, the longer it will be, until one day you don’t need it anymore.”  
That sound’s nice, Ben thought, and then, a moment later, realised, that he was being psychologically tricked into thinking, that he was rewarded with some freedom, while in reality he was still a prisoner.   
“My parents”, he started, slowly, to watch Victors reaction. “They have money. I’m sure, they would pay quite a lot to get me back.”  
“I told you yesterday, you’re in no place to negotiate”, Victor said, and without skipping a beat returned to the original conversation. “Anything else to complain?”  
Ben sighed. “Why does nobody talk to me?”  
Victor nodded. “Right now I’m the only one that is allowed to. I want you to get used to me first before you befriend everybody else. I want you to realise that I’m your bridge into the world right now.”  
He paused, and then said: “Was there anything good about today?”  
“The sandwiches were nice”, Ben said, not believing that he was actually having this conversation. “And I like the blonde girl. I feel like she calms me down.”  
A faint smile crossed Victors face. “Yes, I know what you mean. Her name is Liv. Speaking of names, what should I call you?”  
“Ben is fine”, Ben said.   
“Okay Ben”, Victor said and stood up. “Then let’s begin the fun part.”  
For a few minutes, while talking to Victor, Ben had kind of forgotten what kind of a man Victor was. But he remembered at once. His expression shifted to fear, and Victor laughed. “Oh come on. You might enjoy it if you don’t fight me. No strip.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“I can see that, but if you don’t do it, I will and that will probably less enjoyable.”  
Ben started crying. “Fuck you. Why cant you just leave me alone.”  
“Oh please, have you seen your face? You’re nearly impossible to resist.”  
“I don’t want you, you fucking faggot!” Ben cried.  
Victor sighed. “Listen, I enjoy a little back-talking, but enough is enough. Consider that a warning. Now strip.”  
Ben heard the change in his tone, from the kinda-friendly, light conversation to something darker, scarier. He swallowed, stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. With tears running down his face he slipped his arms out of the sleeves and let it drop on the floor. He put his shaking hands on the top of the pants, grabbed them, ready to pull them down, but he couldn’t bring himself to to it. He just stood there, trembling, crying, but not able to do what he was told. He was dreading the consequence, but he was also dreading continuing. He felt hands on his, strong warm hands, that helped him to finish the task. The hands also guided him back onto the bed. Only when Ben felt Victors cock against his butt, the other side took over. He couldn’t control this part either, his legs just started kicking frantically.   
“Stop that”, he heard Victor shout. “Stop or I’ll tie you up.”  
He tried to stop, he really did, but some instinct had taken over, trying to prevent what happened last night from happening again. Victor tried to get him under control a few more seconds, then he stopped and left. Ben heard him leave the room, and also heard him returning just seconds later. He tried to look behind but he still had no control over his body. He could feel though, feel that Victor wrapping something around his ankles, then spread his feet apart and suddenly he couldn’t close his legs anymore. There was the panic again, growing when Victor cuffed his hands behind his back. He started struggling frantically but his movements were absolutely limited.   
“This is what you get for disobeying”, Victor said. “I warned you that this would happen. No try to enjoy it.”  
When Ben continued the struggling, Victor slapped his ass. Hard. Ben whimpered, and finally, he gave up. He just stopped every movement at once.   
“There we go”, Victor said and sat over him on the bed again. “That’s much better, dear.”   
He ran his hand through Bens hair in an almost loving way, then he got his cock out again.   
He used some lube this time, and even though it still hurt, it was not as bad as yesterday. Or maybe Bens brain just shut down. But with him relaxing, and nowhere to go anyway, he found it easier to bear. And he had the feeling, that Victor was actually a little more gentle this time. So Ben just shut his eyes, though of a quit place, and waited for it to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's so short this week.  
> But the good news is: there's actually some plot unfolding. Slowly. You will see eventually (I hope :D)  
> Thanks for kudos and comments <3

It took some time before it was over. Every time Ben thought, Victor was finally finished, the man just took a short break and it started again. And again. After the fourth or fifth time, Ben stopped counting. He felt completely numb by now, except his ass, which was burning like hell, and with every of Victors thrusts it got worse. Because after a while, he couldn’t zone out anymore like he could in the beginning. He also realised that his muscles weren’t relaxed anymore. His whole body was tense, from his cramped feet to his aching shoulders. And there was no way to loosen them, if he tried to move the tiniest bit, he was immediately reminded of the chains he was in. Also, Victor didn’t seem to like it, for he slapped his ass whenever he struggled to much.  
When Victor finally was done, Ben cried in relief. A maniac laughter started in his chest, but all that came out was soft whimpers. He felt Victor stroking his hair again, but he didn’t care. He just laid on his stomach, exhausted, humiliated and tired, ignoring the man next to him.  
“You’re wonderfully tight, love”, Victor said in a nice voice. “It’s a shame, Jonathan will wan’t you back eventually.”  
“I hate him”, Ben said quietly. “And I hate you. Piss off.”  
Victor sighed. “You are really straining my patience. I don’t expect you to like me, but I won’t allow this kind of backtalking anymore. It’s starting to become really annoying.”  
Ben managed to turn his head in Victors direction. His expression was pure hate.  
“I annoy you?” he repeated. “You are the one that raped me and beat me and chained me like a dog but still I annoy you? Because I don’t talk respectfully enough? I tell you something, you can very well go fuck yourself you son of a whore.” With every word Ben got angrier and by the end he shouted the insult at Victors face. There was a moment of silence, and Ben knew he fucked up. Again.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Victor, I didn’t mean it.”  
“Yes you did”, Victor said, a mere whisper, but Ben could still hear that he was furious. “You may think whatever you want, but you still don’t seem to understand that I can do to you whatever I want. I don’t like repeating myself, but I own you. You belong to me. Whatever I say is law in this house. So you either obey or face the punishment.” He took a deep breath and let his gaze wander over Bens naked, beaten up body, his tied arms and spread legs. “You will stay like this the next day. Maybe days. No treatment for your wounds. I’ll still visit you at night. When I’m feeling generous in the morning, maybe I’ll send you some bread.”  
He stood up and made his way to the door.   
“Wait”, Ben cried. “You can’t leave me like this.”  
Victor chuckled wickedly. “You’re about to find out I actually can. I’m not easily insulted. But even the bad guys love their mothers.”

He left the boy alone and went upstairs. There was a separate apartment on the second floor that only he and a few trusted people had keys for. It was the second most protected door in his house. When he closed it behind him he always felt like leaving his work behind, which was the reason why his apartment was so important to him. Sometimes he just enjoyed the peace.  
The peace wasn’t probably as enjoyable as Ben though. Victor didn’t lie when he said, he enjoyed the backtalking. The more challenging a person, the better and longer the entertainment. That wasn’t always true of course. But he felt like with Ben, he finally had something to work on again that wouldn't bore him after a while. And he had to admit, that the last time that happened, it also was Jonathan providing him with the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might that be?   
> A flashback?   
> Yes it is.  
> It's not really exciting but important for what I call the "plot" :D  
> Thanks for kudos and comments <3

_  
Victor looked up annoyed, someone was knocking on his office door.  
“Yes?” he shouted angrily. He hadn’t slept well. There was a lot on his mind. Jackson had just found Arianna and her daughter. The thought of seeing his child for the first time excited him, and the thought of what he would do to her mother because she kept her from him was even better. Then there was the thing with the Russians. He didn’t really know what it was but he had a bad feeling about the latest deal. And then Jonathan had asked him for a favour.   
The door opened and Jacksons head appeared. “Jonathan’s here, boss.”  
“Yeah, OK”, Victor said. “One minute.”  
Jacksons head disappeared and the door closed. Victor walked to the on-suite bathroom and sprinkled cold water at his face. He hadn’t slept well and had dark circles under his eyes. He felt like he needed a break. Or something to play with. Both would be best. He chuckled. Soon he would have Arianna to play with. That was a good start.  
He left the bathroom and the office, walked through the small hallway into the great hallway. He took a moment to admire the grand staircase leading upwards and appreciate the beauty of his house. But he knew that Jonathan was waiting, and Jonathan was not a man that enjoyed waiting. So he turned around, opened the door to the entrance and then entered the code for the front door. Jonathan was leaning against his black Bentley, casually chatting with Jackson and his own right hand, Eli. When he saw Victor he nodded and smiled. Victor came down the stairs to greet him with a handshake smiled back. They were friends after all.   
“Good to see you, Jon.”  
“Victor”, Jonathan said. “You look terrible.”  
“I know”, Victor said. “I’ve been feeling a little restless lately.”  
Jonathan nodded. “Yeah I know that feeling, when you want to do something but don’t know what, and it’s driving you crazy.”  
“That about sums it up”, Victor said. “So, what do you have for me?”  
“Straight to business, that's what I like about you, Vic.”He nodded at Eli, who then turned to open the trunk. Victor followed Eli. What he saw in the back of the car was stunning. It was a girl, at the verge of becoming a woman. Maybe twelve or thirteen years old. She was wearing a metal collar and had chains around her hands an ankles. She didn’t have any hair, probably had been shaved as a punishment, her eyes were closed, probably due to some kind of drug, and her clothes were old and dirty. Still, her face was of a remarkable beauty, even at this young age.   
“Who is this?” Victor asked.  
“Her Dad is this nazi dude from a few months ago. Remember him?”  
“The Swede? That tried to cross you?”  
“German-Swede”, Jonathan corrected with emphasis on the German. “As if that would make him any better. After I found out what he did I thought it fitting that I from now on should have his beautiful daughter.”  
“Good catch”, Victor admitted. “But what does that have to do with me?”  
“Well”, Jonathan said. “She is kinda pretty that’s true, but she’s also hard to break. I thought you could do that for me.”  
“I don’t know. You know I don’t do girls anymore.”  
“Oh come on, just because the thing with Arianna went badly? I heard you found her. And the child.”   
“I did, but that’s beside the point.”  
“She’s just a child, she won’t get pregnant. But I’m pretty sure you can also break her without fucking her. I know no one who is better at that than you.”  
“You’re pretty good”, Victor noted.   
“But I’m impatient. And she is kinda dull to be honest. Dim-witted. She doesn’t even speak.”  
Victor looked at the girls pretty face.   
“Come on, you owe me”, Jonathan said.   
Victor sighed. “Okay. Get her in, Jackson. We’ll start in the basement.”   
Jackson nodded and carried the girl into the house. Eli handed Victor a bunch of keys.   
“Thank you, Victor. Update me on her if you want.”  
“I’ll do. What’s her name?”  
“We don’t know, as I said, she doesn’t speak. Eli calls her Rita, for retarded, we kinda took on that.”  
Victor shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Anyway. You guys in for a coffee or something?”  
Jonathan laughed. “No, thanks. We still have a lot of things to do. But I really appreciate you taking care of this.” He and Eli got into the car.   
“Yeah you’re welcome”, Victor said quietly. Then, without another word, he turned back to the house._

_Later that evening, he visited the new girl. She was awake by now, sitting on the bed and looking at him with large, blue doll-like eyes. She didn’t shy away when he entered the room, there actually was no reaction at all. Victor said on a chair opposite of her and looked at her for a while. Her eyes were as stunning as the rest of the face. Clear and perfect. Not really the eyes he would expect on a retarded person, but that was maybe because her overall loveliness.  
“So”, he said.  
No reaction.   
“They said you don’t speak. But you do understand me, right?”  
No reaction again. But then, just as he was going to speak again, she nodded.  
“Wow, you really aren’t the fastest. But that’s okay. Maybe that’s even more fun.”  
No reaction.  
Victor smiled. He loved a challenge._

_Only a few days later, Arianna arrived, and Victor turned most of his attention to her. He still sometimes visited Rita, but not to fuck her. Something stopped him, maybe the fact, that he had a young daughter now. Or that it didn’t seem like fun to rape someone who reacted so little to anything. He figured though, that Rita was capable of some housework duties, so he had her join the other girls and boys working for him. Just after a few weeks, she had adapted seemingly into his household, following orders immediately, and never causing trouble. So the visits he payed her were merely to find out if she would start speaking eventually. Since she didn’t, his visits decreased until they stopped completely. Jonathan was convinced, Victor used some magic on her, but Victor had to admit he actually did nothing. He was a master in manipulating a persons psyche, but that girl didn’t even seem to have one. Mostly he didn’t even realise she was there. Her so promising child-like beauty turned out to grow into just a regular, vaguely pretty face while she was ageing. Overall, it was a little dissapointing._

__


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy.
> 
> I have a plan for the next chapters, my guess is that there will be 25 in total.   
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments <3

There was no rest this night. Ben felt himself drifting away a few times but he didn’t actually sleep. It was to uncomfortable and his mind was trying to deal with the situation. So when Victor came into his room the next morning he was so tired, he didn’t even try to look up.   
“Good morning, love”, Victor said and closed the door. “I assume you didn’t sleep well.”  
Ben didn’t reply, but Victor didn’t seem to expect it anyway.   
“I have breakfast for you” he said instead. Ben could hear a plate placed on the floor, and then Victors steps coming closer. Even if he had the strength to crawls away, the bar between his legs would made that impossible. With surprisingly gentle hands, Victor grabbed his waist and helped him to sit on the edge of the bed. He then took the plate he brought with him, with just two toasts on it. He took one of them and held it in front of Bens mouth. Ben swallowed his pride and took a bite. He felt tears rising in his eyes again and didn’t care. Victor leaned over to him and kissed the tears of his cheeks before offering him another bite.   
“Don’t cry, love. It gets better, I promise.”  
His words just made Ben cry more. He tried to wipe his face with his shoulders but it didn’t really work out with his hands still on his back.   
“You understand why I had to do that, don’t you”, Victor asked.   
“Because I disobeyed you”, Ben answered in a raspy voice and just continoued staring into nothing and took another bite when offered until the toasts were gone.   
“There, good boy”,Victor said and pet Bens hair.   
“I’m afraid I can’t get you out of the chains yet. But if you continue to behave, then I’ll release you earlier.”  
Ben nodded, and thought Victor would leave now, but instead, he opened the lock for the neck chain and pulled the boy up into a standing position. Then he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him slowly towards the door.   
“Where are we going?” Ben dared to asked.   
“Just to the bathroom, dear”, Victor said, and saw the boy relaxing a bit. He helped him through the doors and then pushed him into the shower. He then quickly undressed himself. It was the first time Ben saw Victor naked. He was tall, at least a head taller than Ben, and had a slim but muscular body. Not as muscular as Jackson, whose arms looked like they could break down trees like nothing, but still impressive. Ben avoided to look further down then Victors bellybutton though. He had catched a glimpse of the cock that had been penetrating him, the huge thing between Victors legs, and had decided that one look was enough. It was easier to stare at the defined chest of his torturer, who now turned on the shower, and gently started to wash Bens body. And Ben was surprised that he actually enjoyed it to get rid of all of the swet and grease that covered him, and the warm water helped him to relax just a little bit. Victor also washed Bens hair, carfully massaging the boys scalp while also making sure that he wouldn’t fall over in his chains. Ben just tried to enjoy the soft touch because he new it could be over very soon.  
He was right about that, when Victor finished shampooing Bens hair, he slowly let his hands wander over the boys chest and downwards. Since Victor had just washed and therefore touched his whole body, Ben didn’t realise what was coming at first. But this time Victors touch was not practical, but slower, more intimate, and the further down it went the clearer his intentions became to Ben.   
“Please, don’t”, he managed to whisper before Victors hand closed around his cock.  
“Shh”, Victor said. “Just enjoy it.” And then he started moving his hands up and down. Slow at first, while stroking Bens neck and chest with the other hand.   
“You’re really a beauty”, he murmured.  
It was the last thing he wanted, but Ben could feel himself harden at these words, or maybe it was the continuous stroking of his cock, but whatever it was, he didn’t like it. He struggled in his chains, but that didn’t help at all.   
“Don’t fight me, love”, Victor said in a nearly friendly voice. “Just let it happen.”  
Ben closed his eyes and bit his tongue. I can stand this, he thought, I survived worse.  
Victor now changed the rhythm, got faster and Bens mind wandered off. He was trying really hard to remind himself that he was practically being raped again, but his body had decided that it wanted to have fun. A moan escaped his mouth.  
“There”, Victor said and leaned closer, kissing Bens cheeks and neck while still working the boys now completely hardened cock. Ben now really started to enjoy it and found himself thrusting in Victors hand. He could feel that he was near the end. Victor upped the tempo again and now kissed Ben on the lips, fiercely and passionate, and without hesitation Ben invited him in, now moaning louder.   
“I give you this orgasm, because you moan so nicely, but it will be the last one for a while”, Victor said, short of breath and in this very second Ben came. It was powerful, not like anything he had felt before, but it also brought him back into reality. He sobbed in shame and turned his head away.  
“Don’t cry dear”, Victor said, reached for Bens chin to turn his head back and kissed away his tears. “That was wonderful.”  
“For you”, Ben said and Victor laughed.   
“And for you. Don’t be ashamed of that.”  
Ben didn’t have any strength left to argue.  
Victor turned the shower of, lifted Ben out of it and wrapped him in a towel. He was no back to only practical touches, the intimacy was gone.   
Ben just stood there while Victor dressed again, then the man said in a sharp tone: “I have to dry you completely, or else the cuffs will rub your skin open. So I’ll get the chains of you for a moment. If you move just one inch, I swear I will make you suffer beyond anything you can imagine. Do you understand?”  
Ben understood very well, and he knew that there was absolute truth in Victors voice, so he nodded obediently.   
“Let me hear it Ben, I need to be sure, you understand I’m not joking.”  
“I understand”, Ben whispered and Victor nodded. “Okay.” He then took a key out of his pockets and quickly removed the cuffs from his ankles and wrists, and finally the collar. Ben remained in the same position though, legs spread, hands behind his back. He was shaking from the effort the whole time Victor rubbed him dry. Finally he seemed satisfied and threw the towel in a corner. He turned around to grab another towel and started drying the collar. Ben felt like his muscles would explode any minute now.   
“Victor”, he said.   
The man looked at him, with a hint of curiosity in his face.   
“You may be the first one to dare say my name after just a few days”, he said sounding genuinely impressed.   
That kinda threw Ben of. “Shouldn’t I?” he asked, suddenly scared that he made another big mistake.   
Victor laughed. “No no, it’s okay. I’m not a fan of being called “master” or something like that. I’m just impressed that you just went for it, I don’t think that happened before. Anyway”, he raised his eyebrows. “You were saying?”  
Ben took a deep breath. “Can I… can I stretch my arms for a moment? Just… just for a moment, they really hurt. Please.”  
Victor tilted his head and remained silent for a moment. Then he shrugged. “Sure. Since you asked so nicely.” And he continued drying the chains. Ben sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders. Bringing his arms in front of him hurt even more but it was still absolutely worth it. It was a good pain. He shook his arms, tried to get the blood flow going and then stretched his wrists. Victor was watching him with a hint of amusement on his face. Finally, Ben sighed again and put his hands back behind him. “Thank you”, he said quietly.   
“You’re welcome, love”, Victor said gently and then put the chains back on.


End file.
